teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson and Scott
The relationship between True Alpha Werewolf Scott McCall and Kanima-Werewolf hybrid Jackson Whittemore Though Jackson and Scott have seemingly been classmates their entire lives, Jackson and Scott did not initially have a relationship, as Jackson was a popular jock and captain of the lacrosse team while Scott was a relatively unknown "benchwarmer." However, after Scott was inadvertently bitten and turned into a Werewolf, his superhuman physical attributes made him excel in athletics so much that he quickly surpassed Jackson as the most talented member of the team. Jackson, believing Scott to be using some kind of performance enhancer, dedicated himself to figuring out Scott's secret, ultimately learning that Scott was, indeed, a Werewolf. He then began blackmailing Scott into getting him the Bite as well by threatening to tell Allison Argent, Scott's girlfriend and the daughter of a family of dangerous Werewolf Hunters, what he really is. Before this could occur, Jackson and Scott were forced to work together to defeat Peter Hale, the Alpha Werewolf who turned Scott, after which Jackson was rewarded by newly-ascended Alpha Derek Hale with the Bite. Unfortunately, due to Jackson's identity issues stemming from being adopted, Jackson became a Kanima, a reptilian shapeshifter used as a weapon of vengeance against murderers, instead of a Werewolf; since Kanima's seek a master, he was quickly put under the control of Matt Daehler, who wanted to use the creature to kill those he deemed responsible for his near-drowning as a child. When Scott and his friends Allison and Stiles figured out that Jackson was the Kanima killing members of the 2006 swim team, he was one of the few people who wanted to save Jackson's life rather than kill him to end the threat to innocent citizens. Thankfully, they were able to do so after Jackson was stolen from Matt and put under the control of Allison's grandfather Gerard Argent, as Jackson's ex-girlfriend Lydia was able to use her Banshee powers to transform him into the Werewolf he was meant to be, albeit one who retained some Kanima traits. From there, Jackson and Scott seemed to have parted on good terms before Jackson and his family moved to London, due to the public attention his deaths and resurrections caused while he was still a Kanima. When Jackson and his boyfriend, Ethan Steiner, learned that Gerard was helping Tamora Monroe create a global army of Hunters based in Beacon Hills, the two came straight to Jackson's hometown to help the McCall Pack in their fight against them. Jackson and Scott are now in search of orphaned supernatural creatures to join their pack in order to protect them from Gerard and Monroe's Hunters. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 6= In The Wolves of War, Trivia * Scott and Jackson are both shapeshifters-- Scott is a Werewolf and Jackson is a Kanima-Werewolf hybrid. * They both were bitten by members of the Hale family-- Scott was bitten by Peter and Jackson was bitten by Derek. * Scott was intent on saving Jackson's life when he was the Kanima under the control of Matt Daehler and Gerard Argent, even when everyone else insisted that the only way to stop him was to kill Jackson. * When Scott heard that Jackson was being held captive by Gerard at Argent Arms International's armory, he was so concerned about him that he sent Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin to go save him. * Jackson returned to Beacon Hills from London, England when he heard that Gerard was building a Hunter army due to a fear that Scott and the rest of the McCall Pack were in danger. * In Night School Scott considered Jackson as a member of his pack despite their rivarly relationship. However, because Scott wasn't an Alpha at that time, he cannot be listed as an official former member of his pack. Gallery Scott and jackson wolf moon 5.gif Scott and jackson wolf moon.gif Scott and jackson wolf moon 1.jpg Scott and jackson wolf moon 2.jpg Scott and jackson wolf moon 2.jpg Scott and jackson wolf moon 3.jpg Scott and jackson pack mentality.jpg Scott and jackson wolf's bane.jpg Scott and jackson wolf's bane 1.gif Scott jackson stiles cocaptain 1.png Scott jackson stiles cocaptain 1.png Scott jackson stiles formality.jpg Super agility werewolf scott.gif Scott and jackson fury.gif Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Enemy Relationships Category:Male Friendships